


Love in Crayon

by Koehler



Series: Hamilton x Reader Drabbles [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: A kindergarten class decides to set up their teacher with a co-teacher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They/them pronouns!

_Dear_ ~~Mr. Hamelton~~ Alexander,  
I like like you. A lot. Pleese by my valintine.  
Lov,  
Y/N.

Alexander looked at the small, poorly cut heart on his desk. It wasn’t difficult to figure out that his co-worker hadn’t written the note. There were three first grade teachers in the school, Alexander, Y/N, and a new teacher named Peggy.

It wasn’t uncommon for Alexander and Y/N to combine their classes for recess or for lessons where one person simply couldn’t watch the kids and teach at the same time. All three educators had decided to combine classes for a valentines day celebration, and the students had been oddly well behaved all day.

Now he knew why.

The “mailboxes” had been set up in his room, and the students had already gone in to put all the notes in their peers’ decorated shoeboxes.

The crudely cut heart made of red construction paper gave him all the information he needed to figure out that Y/N was not the writer. He highly doubted that they wrote in black crayon.

Chuckling to himself, he picked up the note and headed towards the door. The first graders were playing outside, enjoying the oddly warm February day. Y/N and Peggy were chatting lightly while watching the kids when he walked out.

As he walked over to the two of them, he noticed a group of girls over at the swing set who were not exactly subtle in staring at him and the note he was holding. He reached the teachers and handed Y/N the note.

“I may be wrong, but I don’t think that you spell ‘please’ with three ‘e’s. I also think that you can actually spell my last name.”

Y/N flushed slightly red at the implication of the note and Peggy laughed.

“Even the students can see it! The two of you meet to just admit your feelings! You already act like a couple.”

Y/N looked down, not exactly looking at the note but certainly letting their eyes skim the paper time and time again.

The group of students seemed to be enjoying the reaction the note received, happy that their teachers read it. Hamilton could practically feel Y/N’s discomfort.

“Hey, Y/N? If you need to go and organize their projects you can. I know you wanted to do that today. Peggy and I can watch all the kids.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely!”

“Okay”

Hamilton tried to hide his tapping foot and fidgeting fingers as he watched them walk away. Peggy was practically beaming at his gaze, happy that her assumptions had been correct. His eyes showed it all, the way that he looked at them with such adoration and longing.

“Do you wish that it had been Y/N?”

Alexander’s head jerked back to Peggy at her inquiry. He really was a terrible actor, and the fake shock that he forced himself to show was overshadowed by the truth in his face. All it took was one look from her to have him crumble.

“Oh god, what do I do? Peggy, I don’t know what I can do.”

Peggy gave him a small smiled before she yelled across the playground.

“Students, please come over here! Mr. Hamilton needs your help with something.”

There was a loud murmur of children as they walked over to the teachers. A small girl in the front went up to Peggy and tugged at her pants.

“Did the plan work, Miss Schuyler?”

Peggy just gave her a pat on her curly hair and whispered:

“Hush, Charlotte. Yes, but now we need to help Mr. Hamilton write a response.”

The little girl’s eyes lit up and she gave a toothy smile and handed Mr. Hamilton a red crayon.

* * *

_Dear Y/N,_

_I admit that I have wanted to do this for quite some time. I have never found the words to quite say what I feel, but I hope that this special valentine helps._

_Every time you walk in a room, I find myself unable to breathe. You captivate both my heart and mind, something that I find myself happy to give you. I would happily give you the world and more._

_I do not wish for my confession to ruin any chance at a great friendship and work relationship. I understand if you do not want any part of this, you are far above me and you will most likely refuse any of my feelings._

_All I ask is for a shot, I promise that I will not let myself throw it away. I would never forgive myself if I did._

_Do you like me? Check yes or no._

❏ _Yes_

❏ _No_

_I will always love you,_

_Alexander_

 


End file.
